


Promise

by LonePiper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonePiper/pseuds/LonePiper
Summary: Mustang's thoughts as he watches Hawkeye recover.I took your trust, fouled it with blood and dust, Perverting the hope we shared.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by ["I have a favor to ask you, Mr. Mustang."](http://theysangastheyslew.tumblr.com/post/161583260822/i-have-a-favor-to-ask-you-mr-mustang-royai)  
> Please check out this astounding art by theysangastheyslew over on Tumblr. Now please, before you read my meagre poem. :)

Who am I that you should trust me?  
Arrogant and faithless.  
I took your trust, fouled it with blood and dust,  
Perverting the hope we shared.

How can you now ask my help?  
Broken and sullied.  
Hoping that by my hand, you’ll find a way to stand,  
To redeem the gift you gave.

Why do you ask me to lay hurt upon hurt?  
Burn and bleed.  
Hold a promise steadfast, free you from your past,  
And in hurting, heal the rift between us.

Who am I that I should hope?  
Defiled and wretched.  
If I mar your skin, can we erase our sin  
And find forgiveness in the ruin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Constructive criticism and feedback always welcome.
> 
> Now go and check out the art again over [here.](http://theysangastheyslew.tumblr.com/post/161583260822/i-have-a-favor-to-ask-you-mr-mustang-royai)  
> :)


End file.
